Mary Beth
by SpencerArbre
Summary: Mary Beth may be a little twerp, but sometimes she had great timing ;)


**This is for the anon who had asked for Faberry as teachers. Thank you for the prompt. I really hope I did it some justice. Review and suggestions for other prompts are very welcome. And to the anon who noticed the authors note in the middle of the story - Thank you very much! My mistake. As usual enjoy :)**

It was an understatement to say that Quinn loved her new job. There faculty was amazing, the students didn't act out too much, and the location was perfect.

Quinn taught at McHenry. A catholic prep school located near central park. Quinn had got an offer almost immediately after she graduated from Yale with her masters degree.

The hours were long, the homework was plentiful, and her social life was dead, but it was worth it. To see these kids succeed made Quinn's sacrifices worth while.

But there was another reason Quinn loved her job. Miss Rachel Berry. She was the teacher that taught a classroom across from her own. Every passing period Quinn would sneak a peak at Rachel from across the hallway. The brunette hadn't noticed yet and Quinn wasn't sure if she was grateful or not for that.

It didn't matter though because Quinn would never be ablate get a woman like that. A woman with so much class and poise..besides she must get a lot of offers…

"Miss Fabray!" Quinn was pulled from her thoughts by one of her students and she nearly jumped out of her chair. She pulled her attention to Mary Beth, sitting in the front row.

"Yes, Mary Beth?" Quinn smoothed her blouse before standing to close the door.

"Are you done staring at Miss Berry now? We'd like to get started with class." The girl blurted and the whole class erupted with giggles.

Quinn was mortified for a moment before she realized that she was in fact the teacher. "That's enough! Stop. Mary Beth that is inappropriate. If you every speak like that again I will be forced to send you to the dean."

The teenager slumped in her seat and quickly apologized. Quinn didn't respond. _That aught to show that little twerp._

"No, let's begin on chapter five. The french revolution."

….

In the next few days Quinn knew she had been caught staring at Rachel more than a few times, but she couldn't help herself. The woman was just…gorgeous. She always wore skirts that were a little too tight accompanied by a shirt that was just a little bit too low. How was Quinn supposed to control herself with a scene like that right across the hallway?

The students, especially Mary Beth, still made fun of her, but she didn't care. She wasn't doing anything wrong..

Before the last period of that day, Quinn always took a bathroom break. Mostly because she wanted to take a break from the children, but also because she drank large amounts of water and really did need to relieve herself.

Quinn left the door to her classroom open for the students and walked down the hall to the nearest restroom. She was washing her hands when she heard the door open again, but whoever it was had walked in the room so quickly she hadn't gotten a good look at who it had been.

A few seconds later the blonde heard a toilet flush and looked in the mirror to see who had come in behind her. The door swung open to reveal that it had been Rachel.

As soon as the two women locked eyes a wicked smile spread across the brunette's face. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Miss Fabray." Rachel smirked as she walked up to the sink. "It's a pleasure to run into you in this lovely high school bathroom."

Rachel placed her hands under the sink and Quinn moved to the paper towel dispenser to dry off her hands. Quinn had no idea why Rachel was so smug but she had a very strong feeling that she was about to find out. "Yes, I suppose it is…" Quinn threw out the paper towels and looked in the mirror pretending to adjust her make up.

"Yes, I've been meaning to speak to you. A little bird told me that you stare at me across the hall…" Rachel walked to the paper towel dispenser, dried her hands and leaned against the wall folding her arms over her chest. "Is that true?"

Quinn froze, "I-uh-who told you that?"

"It doesn't matter," Rachel smiled knowingly and took a few steps towards Quinn, "It's okay, Quinn. My advice to you..be a little more discreet. Mary Beth may be smart, but she's a little shit when she wants to be."

Quinn turned away from the mirror to defend herself but Rachel was already walking towards the door. "Care to walk me back to class?" Rachel asked holding the door open.

"Sure.." Quinn walked out into the hallway and Rachel followed. The two women walked back to their rooms in silence but all of the students watched, whispering as they went. Quinn was absolutely mortified. Whatever they thought was going on definitely wasn't.

Rachel didn't seem to be affected, in fact she seemed to enjoy the attention. She smiled at the students, giving a few of them quick hellos and a few head nods.

Finally they reached their rooms and as they parted Rachel stopped in her doorway. "I'll see you tomorrow, Quinn."

"Yeah." Quinn continued to stare after Rachel walked into the room and began class, she just couldn't help herself. The bell finally rang and Quinn walked into her own room.

"Alright class, pop quiz!" Quinn chirped.

….

Their bathroom meetings had almost become a tradition. In fact they had become so regular that student would clear out of the bathroom as soon as they saw one of the women walk in. Because surely, if one showed up, the other wasn't far behind.

Mary Beth was still reeking havoc on their reputations, spreading rumors about how the two were secretly dating. The school was buzzing with rumors. Some of them true, some of them not even possible.

"What did Mary Beth say today?" Quinn asked as she re-curled her eyelashes.

"She said that you were drooling. Which I know isn't true because I was watching the whole time." Rachel stepped out of the stall and placed her hands under the sink.

"Oh for goodness sake, I am a grown woman, I do not drool."

Rachel chuckled and walked to the paper towel dispenser. "She's just a girl, she will outgrow it, hopefully."

"She'll outgrow it, or spread the wrong rumor about the wrong person. Whichever comes first." Quinn began walking towards the door before Rachel stopped her.

"Wait. I actually have something to ask you." Quinn turned to face Rachel, "I was wondering if you might want to help me with the school musical? We are Aladdin this year."

"Sure that sounds..interesting." Quinn nodded, "I'm in."

"Great! Can you meet me tonight at seven in the auditorium?"

"Yes, I'll be there." Quinn smiled and walked towards the door, "After you Miss Berry."

"Thank you Miss Fabray." Rachel said as she walked out of the restroom.

….

Quinn was nervous. She was going to be alone with Rachel for the first time. Not alone in the bathroom where a student might walk in, but alone in the auditorium. No one was scheduled to be there so it was very unlikely anyone would show up or interrupt them. They didn't have to race to beat a bell. It was just her and Rachel. And Shakespeare.

"Hello, Quinn!" Rachel walked into the room before quickly turning around for a moment. The brunette walked across a row of seats and approached the only other exit in the room before finally walking towards the stage. "Sorry. I like to work with the doors locked. I've been interrupted by an over zealous janitor a few too many times."

"That's alright." Quinn rubbed the back of her neck nervously as Rachel handed Quinn a sheet of music.

"Can you sing?" Rachel asked.

"A little. I think I should probably have the male part if we are going to do this." Rachel quickly switched the parts and Quinn nodded, "Alright. This is much better."

"Great. Whenever you are ready. I have the music ready." Rachel plugged her phone into a sound system and held her finger of the play button. Quinn nodded for her to start and the music started through the auditorium.

 _I can show you the world_

 _Shining, shimmering, splendid_

 _Tell me, princess, now when did_

 _You last let your heart decide?_

Quinn reached out her hand for Rachel to take and pulled the girl closer, pretending the stage was their magic carpet.

 _I can open your eyes_

 _Take you wonder by wonder_

 _Over, sideways and under_

 _On a magic carpet ride_

Quinn pointed out to the audience and when Rachel turned around to look the blonde wrapped and arm around Rachel's waist.

 _A whole new world_

 _A new fantastic point of view_

 _No one to tell us no or where to go_

 _Or say we're only dreaming_

Rachel pulled Quinn's other arm around her and continued to look out into the audience picturing the clouds and the buildings as if they were actually in the movie.

 _A whole new world_

 _A dazzling place I never knew_

 _But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear_

 _That now I'm in a whole new world with you_

Rachel turned around in Quinn's arms and looked up at the blonde. They continued to sing for a few bars until Rachel got on her tip toes and connected their lips. The song continued to play int he background. With the strings at their climax Rachel couldn't control herself.

She let her fingers tangle into Quinn's hair, pulling the woman closer. Quinn dropped her sheet music and wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist pulling the brunette's body flush to her own. She fisted Rachel's cardigan in her hands and moaned quietly when Rachel gently bit her bottom lip.

The two women made their way to the piano and Quinn placed her hands on the brunette's hips, helping her up onto the top of the piano. The blonde stood between Rachel's legs and pulled the brunette closer to her once more.

Rachel began to unbutton Quinn's blouse and pull the woman's shirt off, but Quinn was far too excited to bother with taking each other's clothes off. The blonde pushed Rachel's skirt up to reveal a pair of red lace panties. She could see a small wet patch already forming and smirked.

Quinn slid a hand up Rachel's thigh and began rubbing Rachel's center slowly. The brunette pressed quick kisses to Quinn's neck and up her jaw until their lips were connected again. Rachel began to squirm under Quinn and the blonde moved Rachel's panties over and rubbed Rachel's clit in quick circles.

A low moan escaped Rachel's lips as she threw her head back in pleasure. Quinn quickened her pace wanting to see Rachel cum underneath her. "Quinn. I'm so-"

But Rachel was cut off when both women heard a door slam. Rachel quickly jumped off the piano and pulled her skirt down, while Quinn struggled to button her blouse.

A few moments later, Mary Beth walked onto the stage and eyed both of the women suspiciously. "Did I interrupt something?" The teenager asked.

"No, Mary Beth." Rachel said with a strained smile, "What did you need."

"Well, I thought try outs were today but I guess I'm early."

"Try outs are tomorrow night, Mary Beth, but I am pleased by your enthusiasm." Rachel said with a bright smile.

"Whatever. I'll see you tomorrow, Miss Berry." Mary Beth walked out of the auditorium and Rachel sighed shaking her head.

"God damn that girl!" Rachel said under her breath.

Quinn smiled and took a step closer to Rachel. "It's okay." Quinn wrapped her arms around the brunette from behind. "We can continue this at my place if you want…"

"Can we sing again?" Rachel asked.

"If that's what you're into." Quinn shrugged.

"Then…I'll race you to the car!" Rachel was already rushing out of the auditorium before Quinn could argue against it.

Mary Beth was a little twerp..but sometimes she had really good timing.


End file.
